Clairvoyant (Draco Malfoy)-Year One
by StoryWriterGirl101
Summary: When Everly-Rose Capulette attends her first year at Hogwarts with her siblings, she knows it will be anything but ordinary, especially when she finds out she's in the same year as Harry Potter. After befriending Draco Malfoy, they devise a plan to get Potter expelled, once and for all… And it has something to do with the Philosopher's stone.
1. Prologue

Dear Miss. Capulette,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Uncle James! Uncle James!" I cried, running to his office, the letter in my hands. "Guess what I- oh, are you busy?" As I entered the office, saw two stuffy-looking adults (a man and a woman) and one boy who looked about my age. They were all wearing the same expression of distaste, but the little boy's face lightened considerably when he saw me.

"No, no," said my Uncle, a smile on his face. "What have you got there?"

"My Hogwarts letter!" I said, showing him.

"That's great," he said, scanning the page. "We'll go and get your supplies sometime next week. Have you met the Malfoy's?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't believe so," I said, smiling brightly at each of them, my gaze lingering on the boy.

"This is Lucius and Narcissa, and their son, Draco," Uncle James said.

Lucius was a tall, pale man with blond hair down to his shoulders and cold grey eyes. Something about his demeanor reminded me of a snake. Behind him stood the boy around my age who was obviously Lucius's son, with the same cold grey eyes and blond hair, though his was shorter and slicked back. He wore a vacant expression on his baby face and stood with his hands in his pockets, looking up at his father. Next to them was a tall woman with half-black, half-blonde hair. She had brown eyes, a pointy nose and pink cheeks. Her lips were painted red.

"I'm Every-Rose," I said, smiling.

"Yes, Draco is going to Hogwarts, too," Lucius said, his voice silky.

"That's grea-" I started, but just then, my twin sister, Amanda came running into the room.

"Uncle James! Uncle James! Guess what I- oh, are you busy?"

"Let me guess… Hogwarts letter?" Uncle asked, an amused expression on his face. She nodded, giggling. "The Malfoy's and I have something to discuss. You girls should go play until dinner time."

"Okay. See you at school," I said to the boy called Draco.

"Yeah… See you," he said, more to himself than me. I felt him look me up and down one more time as I left the room with Amanda.

"Is there one for us?" My younger sister, Paisley, asked once we got to the living room, indicating herself and her twin brother, Oliver.

"Nope. You're still too young. You're only ten. Next year," I promised, ruffling their hair.

"Congrats, kiddos. You finally get to join the Hogwarts Club. Wait til mum hears," Our older brother, Nat, said. He was just about to start fourth year.

"Oh, yeah. The Hogwarts Club. Bound to be loads of fun," said Danielle sarcastically. Our oldest and least enthusiastic sister was about to start her sixth year.

"Don't listen to her," Nat said. "Hogwarts is fun… Well, the first few years, anyway. She's just worried that you'll let it slip that we're related."

"I don't want everyone to know that I'm related to some snot-nosed first years!" Danielle said.

"We aren't snot-nosed first years," I said.

"Guys! Guys, guess what!" Our cousin (Uncle James's son), Zeke, came running into the room.

"Hogwarts letter?" I asked. He nodded. Danielle groaned angrily.

"What house do you think we'll be sorted into?" Amanda asked, turning to Nat.

"You never really know until you get there. The sorting hat thinks in a really complex way," Nat replied.

"Yeah. There was this girl in my year who was sure she'd be in Gryffindor, but when she was sorted into Slytherin, she ran into the Forbidden Forest and we haven't seen her since...Or maybe that was just a myth… Or a dream… Hm…. Can't really remember, but let's just assume it happened," Danielle said.

"Don't listen to her," Nat said. "She's just trying to scare you. She did it to me before my first year and I just about wet myself upon entering the castle. Besides, the worst thing you can do on your first day is act like scared little first years."

"But we will be scared little first years!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you don't wanna act like it. It'll make you easy prey for the upperclassmen bullies," Nat said.

"And remember, no matter what, we are not related. It is merely a coincidence that we have the same last name. Nat is pretty good at following this rule, but if you two so much as bump into me in the corridors, I'll have your head for it. I'm one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts and if word gets around that I have ickle first year sisters, my reputation will be ruined," Danielle said. This logic made no sense to me, but I decided I'd still follow this rule. I'd have enough problems without Danielle after me.

"There are certain people you want to avoid, like the snotty Purebloods and the brainless Quidditch jocks. Students aside, it would also be wise not to anger Flich, the caretaker, or Snape, the Potions master," Nat advised.

"What about the Headmaster? Is he nice?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore? Yeah, he's great. Best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

"And what about our… Problem?" I asked. The room was suddenly considerably quieter. Danielle walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders, her eyes narrowed. Her face was inches from mine.

"Tell anyone… Anyone at all, and I'll see to it that Uncle James rips you out of that school faster than you can say 'Manipulation.' That is my gift, you know," she smirked, examining her nails.

"She's just embarrassed because she was the Guinea pig. First in the family. When she was sorted, the hat didn't know where to put her," Nat said.

"I was publicly humiliated, the stupid hat!" She exclaimed. "Ever since then, people have known I'm different. If anyone finds out about us, our entire family is a goner."

"When I came to Hogwarts," Nat continued as if Danielle hadn't spoken. "They were more careful. Let me choose my house so we didn't have another public scene. Dumbledore and McGonagall are the only ones who know about our situation, understand?"

We nodded.

"But… Our gifts still haven't made themselves clear yet…" Amanda said.

"My telepathy didn't fully develop until just last year," Nat said. "It takes time. Don't rush it. You don't need your gifts right now, anyway. It's your first year. Just try and be normal until your gifts decide to show themselves. If you ever need help with them, you can come to me or Dumbledore."

Just then, I heard my Uncle's office door open. I saw the three Malfoy's exit the house quietly. In the process of doing so, Draco's eyes scanned across my siblings and lingered on me.

"Tell anyone and you might as well be digging your own grave," An older Draco said through clenched teeth. "This is very serious business, so do yourself a favor and stop meddling."

"Come, Draco," I heard the silky voice call and the little blond boy turned and sauntered away.


	2. Diagon Alley

I wondered what that vision was. I'd ever had anything like that happen to me before. There had to be a rational explanation. It was slightly like a memory, only this had never happened to me before, and the Draco in the vision looked older than he was when I saw him. Confused and slightly nervous, I pondered this all week.

Finally, it was time to go to Diagon Alley and get our school supplies.

"Eve, come look at this!" Amanda called. I dashed to see what she was so focused on. She was staring into a shop at a new broomstick. I never really fancied Quidditch. Heights make me nervous. I'll watch a match if I have to, but I'd much rather be reading.

"Right, kids, let's go in- Oh look! It's my good pal, Lucius. We work at the Ministry together, you know." Uncle James said for the fiftieth time. They were only 'Pals' when Uncle James's Gringotts vault was bigger than the Malfoys'. They were constantly neck-in-neck at the Ministry, seeing who could make more money and buy better things. "He's probably buying supplies for little Draco."

I glanced over at the Malfoy's. Seconds later, Draco's eyes fluttered over at me, noticing me staring. I quickly looked away, blushing. I couldn't help but feel his eyes lingering on me once again. After a few more minutes, we went on our way.

"Did you see that Malfoy-boy?" Amanda asked. I nodded in response. "Pretty cute, huh?" she nudged me, giggling.

"I guess," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"You kids can take it from here, right?" Uncle James asked as he went into the pub.

"Eve, you go get new robes at Madam Malkin's with Dani. Amanda and I will go get the books from Flourish and Blotts," Nat said. As they walked away, Dani led me to Madam Malkin's without saying a word.

"There are my friends. We aren't related," she reminded me, leaving me at the shop and walking down the street to greet her friends. I went in by myself to find a very stressed-looking woman (who I assumed was Madam Malkin). I was placed onto a footstool to be fitted next to two boys. One with jet-black hair and bright green eyes, hidden behind circle-shaped glasses. The other had platinum blonde hair, slicked back with clouded grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. He greeted me with no more than a side glance in my direction and continued his conversation with the other boy, who looked like a lost puppy.

"Have you got your own broom?" Malfoy asked.

"No," replied the black-haired boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Malfoy pressed on.

"No," repeated the other boy.

"I do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said the boy again, sounding more and more like a broken record each time he said it.

"What about you?" Malfoy turned to me.

"No one really knows until they get there, do they?" I shrugged, pasting a false smile on my face.

"I suppose not," Malfoy replied. "but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

I felt my fists clench. Mother was in Hufflepuff, I thought.

"Mmm," replied the black-haired boy, seeming uninterested. Suddenly, I had a vision of black haired boy sitting in front of a giant window.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said. He pushed back his bangs to reveal a legendary lightning bolt-shaped scar.

I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. This was the first time I'd ever seen this boy and I had no solid evidence that he was the boy who lived. Still, there wasn't a doubt in my mind. He paid for his robes and left with a large man who had a very long beard.

"He's probably going to be a Hufflepuff," Malfoy mused. "Didn't have much to say at all."

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" I chuckled. He threw me a confused look. "That was Harry Potter."

I was climbing off of my footstool now.

"Harry Potter," he whispered as though he'd just had a precious gem right under his nose and it had disappeared without a trace. "How do you know?"

"Didn't you see? The scar was poking out from beneath his bangs. Besides, it was obvious he had no idea what you were talking about, and why would he? I'd be surprised if this wasn't his first time in Diagon Alley," I said, paying for my robes now. I was just about to walk out of the store when...

"Capulette." I turned to see Malfoy looking conflicted. He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. "See you at Hogwarts."

"Yeah… See you…"


	3. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

When we reached Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st, I was more than eager to meet Harry Potter yet again.

"Now, kids, don't forget to write, and remember, be good. If you can't be good, don't get caught," Uncle James winked at us. "Before you kids leave…" he lowered his voice. "The staff is hiding something this year… Something… Ground-breaking. Very important, but also, very top-secret. I'm not asking you to get in trouble, but-" I tuned him out as I suddenly became distracted by a certain boy behind him… A certain boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes, hidden behind circle-shaped glasses. He once again looked like a lost puppy. I grabbed Amanda's hand and we ran to catch up to him.

"All of the other compartments are full. Would you two mind?" I asked as we walked into the compartment that Harry sat in.

"No, not at all," Harry said, smiling. I smiled back as we sat down. I noted how he was sat in front of a huge window, just like I'd seen in my daydream in Diagon Alley.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said a red-haired boy sitting next to Amanda.

"I'm Everly-Rose Capulette and this is my twin sister, Amanda," I said.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said.

"Is it true? Do you have the…" Ron started.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scar?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, pulling back his bangs and revealing the scar. It was just like I'd seen before. Weird. Ron pulled out his wand.

"I've got a spell that's to turn Scabbers here yellow. Want to see?" he asked Amanda, who nodded eagerly. He cleared his throat.

"Sun-" At that moment, he was interrupted as a girl with frizzy hair and rather large front teeth entered the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said. "Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked, noticing Ron's wand. "Let's see then."

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," he recited. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it?" the girl asked. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example," she pulled out her wand and aimed it between Harry's eyes, where a piece of tape sat on his glasses. "Occulus Reparo." The tape disappeared and his glasses were repaired. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And… you are?" she asked, turning to Ron, who now had more food in his mouth than ever.

"I'm… Rawn Weashley," He said through his food.

"Pleasure…" she replied. She turned to Amanda and I.

"I'm Amanda Capulette and this is my sister, Everly-Rose," Amanda said. I smiled proudly.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I'd better get back to looking for the toad… You'd better put on your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," she said. She was just about to leave when she turned back. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there," she told Ron, pointing to her nose to demonstrate where the dirt was and Ron rubbed his nose. Amanda and I exchanged suspicious looks.

Why was she looking so close?

When we got to Hogwarts, we crossed the Black Lake and Professor McGonagall explained about the houses and house points. Through her little speech, I located Malfoy. He was listening intently, though I knew he already knew about the things she was saying. I found myself staring at him. He really is cute, like Amanda said. Kind of intimidating, but still… Cute.

And then he opened his mouth.

"It's true, then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There was a wave of murmurs through the crowd as Malfoy stepped up to Harry. "That's Crabbe and Goyle… and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed to cover a chuckle. Big mistake. Malfoy looked at him as though he'd very much like to hex Ron to death.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe...You must be a Weasley." Ron looked hurt. I felt my fists clench. I was boiling with anger. What did Ron ever do to him? Before I knew it, I was speaking.

"Obnoxiously blond hair, almost unhealthy pale complexion and annoyingly pompous attitude...Everything about you screams 'Malfoy.'" I said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Malfoy smirked smugly.

"It is," I said, my tone deadpan. His smirk melted into a look of mingled anger and disgust as he looked me up and down.

"Be careful who you're talking to, mudblood," he sneered, venom dripping from his tone. I narrowed my eyes.

"For your information, Blondie, I'm not a Mudblood. Not that it matters. If you're going to fling around such an uncivilized term, you might want to be careful who you're insulting or else you'll end up with a wand to your throat," I informed him. Now, the crowd's whispers and sniggers were more prominent as his cheeks glowed bright pink.

"Wait, I remember you. You were in Diagon Alley that one day… You're a Capulette," he said, though I saw right through his facade. He'd known who I was the entire time.

"I'm glad I've proved myself worthy enough to reserve myself a spot in your royal highness's memory."

"Eve!" Amanda whisper-shouted. She looked from me to Malfoy and back to me, a look of pure mortification in her eyes. I sighed and stepped back as Malfoy turned back to Harry.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he threw a glance in my direction, but I couldn't help but notice how his eyes lingered on me yet again just like they did in Diagon Alley. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go make new friend with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He outstretched a pale hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said. I smiled to myself as Malfoy turned a darker shade of pink and went back to his spot as Professor McGonagall emerged.

"We're ready for you now," she said. "Amanda and Everly-Rose Capulette, I'll ask you to stay behind a moment." Once everyone else was in the Great Hall, she continued. "You will choose your houses so not to attract too much attention to your...situation. Choose wisely, for once you have chosen, you may not change houses. The headmaster will be here shortly," she said, entering the Great Hall and leaving us alone in the Entrance Hall.

"Gryffindor," Amanda said at once.

"I was thinking Slytherin," I said.

"Slytherin!? But there wasn't a witch or wizard who-"

"What about Nat?" I interrupted. "He's in Slytherin. He's not bad. He can help us." Just then, the door opened and an old man with a long, silver beard and half-moon spectacles entered.

"Good evening, ladies. I am Headmaster Dumbledore. Let's make this quick so not to miss the opening feast," he smiled brightly.

"Slytherin," I said.

"Gryffindor," she said. And that was that.

"Well, I didn't think it would be that quick, but alright," Dumbledore chuckled.

"It's magnificent," Amanda murmured as we entered the Great Hall moments later.

The sorting had only just begun and no one noticed us slip into the house tables across the room from each other.

Amanda was in the same house as Danielle. I chanced a glance over at my oldest sister, who rolled her eyes. Amanda would be harder for her to avoid now. I sat next to Nat, who beamed at me excitedly.

A few kids later, Malfoy's name was called. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

He sauntered over to the Slytherin table while I thought about how completely unfair that was. It didn't even touch his head! At the same time, he'd probably be disowned if he was sorted into any other house than Slytherin. Zeke was also sorted into Slytherin, but Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Gryffindor with Amanda.

After the feast, Dumbledore made some start-of-term announcements, which included information about Filch and Quidditch trials.

"And finally," he continued as I was only half-listening. "I must tell you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." This got my attention. I was suddenly thrown into a daydream almost like a vision.

"It's a three-headed dog!"

"Devil's snare!"

"Malfoy, you can fly, right?"

"It must have been important to have warranted all of that security."

I gasped quietly, but only Nat noticed. He gave me a questioning look, but I brushed it off as though it was nothing.

But was it nothing?


	4. Roommates and Remembralls

After dinner, we went to the common room, which was just as comfortable as you would expect from a dungeon. I found my dormitory with ease.

"Hi! I'm Angelica Skylar and this is my twin sister, Eliza," one of my dorm mates said as I walked in. She had long, honey-blonde hair and bright blue eyes (similar to my own) and seemed really perky. Her sister (Eliza) had the same vibrant eyes, but her hair appeared to be dyed black. She sat on her bed and didn't look up from her book, but gave a small wave in my direction.

"I'm Everly Capulette," I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I'm Brielle Tanner," said another girl. She extended a hand for me to shake. She had dark skin, hair and eyes, and a bright, warm smile. The last of my roommates walked in shortly after.

"Right, then, don't touch my stuff and we won't have any problems," she said, hopping onto a bed and opening a magazine. "I'm Pansy, by the way. Pansy Parkinson."

She had short black hair and a pug-like face. Her voice was nasally and annoying and I decided at once that I hated her and she wasn't to be trusted. Judging by the looks on the other girl's faces, I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

The first day wasn't as difficult as I imagined. My classes seemed easy enough, though the people in them were a bit… bothersome.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy laughed. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Some of my other fellow Slytherins cheered, but Angelica and I did not.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped some Gryffindor girl.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy shrieked, her nasally voice carrying across the courtyard. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati!"

"Leave her alone!" I snapped. "At least she doesn't like blonde gits who steal other people's things." Pansy's jaw dropped and a few of the Gryffindor's laughed. A small smirk played on Malfoy's lips. Pansy blushed and glared at me. She'd talked all night about how wonderful she thought Malfoy was and how she's had a crush on his for 'quite some time now.' It was revolting, honestly.

"Now, give it here, Malfoy," said Harry.

"And why would I..." he said, pausing for dramatic effect and tossing the remembrall in the air, only to catch it again. "...give it to you? I was planning on leaving the remembrall somewhere for Longbottom to find. How gracious am I?" he asked, a look of pure innocence on his chubby little baby face.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled.

"Come and get it, scarhead," and with that, Malfoy hopped on his broom and zoomed away, the remembrall in his hand. The anger was showing on my face as I watched Harry hop on his broom, (earning a scolding from Hermione) and flew off after Malfoy. After all was said and done, Harry had caught the ball and everyone cheered for him. Professor McGonagall ran out of the building and hurried Harry inside.

"No fair! Harry shouldn't be the one in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, he should," argued Malfoy. "Madam Hooch to us to stay put. I guess Potter was just rallying for more attention. You know him, likes to be in the public eye."

"You didn't stay put," I crossed my arms. He put a hand to his chest and looked shocked.

"Me? Me? I think you are mistaken, Capulette. I would never single-handedly disrespect a teacher's orders. I was on the ground the entire time, was I not?" he asked the crowd, who disagreed at first, but fell silent when Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

"I thought you were supposed to be Gryffindors! Brave! Stand up for what's right!" I said. Just then, the bell rang signalling the start of a new class. A bunch of students rushed onto the grounds, all mumbling.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, just happened a couple of minutes ago."

"No, seriously, he's only in first year!"

"What's going on?" Angelica whispered to me and I shrugged.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Brielle asked, walking up to us. She had just been in Potions. "Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor Seeker." A huge smile flew across my face and I turned quicker than ever to see the look on Malfoy's face. He looked as though he wanted to break something.

"But...He… He should've been expelled! This is outrageous!"

"Well maybe if you'd just given him the ball, this wouldn't've happened," I smirked. He looked as though he'd rather like to spit on me as I walked away, giggling.

Later that night, I felt Malfoy's eyes on me once again at dinner. He waited until I finally decided to look over at him before he stood up (his henchmen following) and walked over to the Gryffindor table, speaking just loud enough for me to be able to hear him over the chatter at the other tables, which dimmed slightly when a Slytherin went to the Gryffindor table. People knew there was bound to be trouble.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose," he said. I rolled my eyes. How stupid.

I was surprised when Harry accepted. I sighed.

"You're going to get us all in trouble," Angelica sighed when he came back.

"How d'you work that out?" Malfoy asked, amused.

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breath. "If you don't get caught out of bed past curfew, you'll either lose the duel or cause the school's most precious gem, Harry Potter, even more pain than he's already endured. If Harry comes into class tomorrow and so much as utters your name the wrong way in front of a teacher, you'll be on the train home."

"Sounds like you care," he smirked.

"Oh, I don't," I chuckled at this absurd idea. "But if you get in trouble, Slytherin gets in trouble, and I will not lose the house cup just because you think it wise to duel Harry Potter."

Malfoy glared at me, but said nothing. Even he knew I was right.

After dinner, Malfoy seemed quieter (not that I'm complaining, but it made him look less confident, which isn't what he needed in his current situation). When everyone went to bed, I stayed behind in the common room. I waited for about an hour, reading in the firelight. Suddenly, I was thrown into a vision.

 _Malfoy lay motionless on the floor, his blond tuft intact, but his grey eyes closed. His wand lay a few feet away from him. Harry stood across the room, his wand drawn in Malfoy's direction as though he'd just hexed him._

 _"Alright, Harry! Ya did it!" The redhead said. Crabbe cracked his knuckles, but that Granger girl from before appeared suddenly and stunned him. He crashed to the floor and lay motionless like Malfoy. When Harry and his friends left, Filch came into the room, his stupid cat looming in his wake. He looked very angry._

 _"How dare you besmirch Slytherin's credibility this early in the year!" Snape was yelling at them in his office now._

Suddenly, quiet voices brought me back to reality.

"Malfoy!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat. I saw Blondie jump in surprise, but relax when he saw it was just me.

"You!" he exclaimed. "You ought to just go to bed. I'm going to duel Potter and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm not going anywhere," I crossed my arms. Crabbe started towards me when Malfoy threw an arm in front of him to stop him.

"Fine. If she wants to come watch Potter lose, it's not my problem. Just don't get us caught," he told me.

"Watch?" I scoffed. "You think I wanna come watch? Puh-lease! I'm here to stop you! There's no point in going if you're just gonna get in trouble anyway," I said. "Look, Malfoy. I know you wanna get Potter out of this school as quickly as possible, but this is not the way to do it."

"Oh? Have you got a better idea?"

"Maybe I do," I shrugged, smirking. Now, he hopped on the couch and crossed his arms, intrigued.

"By all means, Miss. Capulette, do tell more."

"Lets just say I know a lot more about this school than you do, Malfoy, and I happen to know that the staff is hiding something."

"What?" he asked on the edge of his seat now.

"Dunno. Uncle wouldn't tell me. Said it was something dangerous, though. Very, very secret. Told us to keep away from it. I have a hunch that that's what they're keeping on the third floor. Remember? Students aren't allowed up there," I replied.

"But what could it be?" He muttered to himself.

"Only one way to find out," I smirked mischievously.

"Hang on, I thought you didn't want me to leave and get in trouble," he said. I shrugged.

"Well, if you're gonna get in trouble, get in trouble for something noteworthy. Now let's go!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now! What better time can you think of! The halls are empty and if we can avoid Filch and his stupid cat, we'll be able to figure out what Dumbledore's hiding and use it against Potter!" I said.

"You're sinister," said Malfoy. "I like it."


	5. The Third Floor Corridor

When we got to the third floor, we slipped into the corridor quietly.

"Look! There's a door just over there!" I pointed. We ran to reach it, but it was locked. I pulled out my wand.

" _Alohomora_!" I said. I put my hand on the doorknob to open it when…

 _A huge dog with three heads. It was snarling at us. There was a door under it's feet._

"There's a three-headed dog in there!" I felt myself say, pulling my hand off the knob.

"Nonsense!" Malfoy said, throwing open the door. There stood a huge three headed dog. It barked at us, trying to stretch one of it's heads long enough to bite. We screamed and pulled the door closed as fast as we could.

"There's a three-headed dog in here!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Hang on, how did you know?"

"I...I dunno… That was weird."

"So that's what Dumbledore's keeping! How are we going to tame it long enough to use it against Potter?!" Malfoy asked.

"The door...There was a door under it… That's not what Dumbledore's keeping! There's more! Of course! The dog is just a precaution," I said.

"The question still stands. How are we going to get past it?" Malfoy asked.

"Leave that to me," I said, pulling out my wand.

"You honestly don't think you can single-handedly take on a three-headed dog, do you?" Malfoy asked.

"It didn't have any chains or restraints," I said.

"So?" Crabbe asked, only just reminding me that he'd been there the whole time."So," I stated. "That means it hasn't been here all that long and probably doesn't have any spells or enchantments on it yet. As of tonight, it's merely there for show. Besides, if they'd put any spells on it, I'm almost sure my Alohomora charm wouldn't have worked on the door." I started towards the door again.

"For your sake, I hope your right," Malfoy chuckled. I threw open the door the reveal the dog.

" _Sopor_!" I yelled. A jet of blue light flew from my wand and the dog hit the dog, which fell to the floor, motionless. I smirked.

"Well, let's go," I said, turning to face them. Both of their jaws were practically on the floor.

"How did you-" Crabbe started.

"Never mind! Let's go… Before it wakes up and eats us alive," Malfoy said. We ran to the trap door and flung it open, jumping inside without another thought. When we landed, Malfoy said, "We must be miles under the school. How are we to get back up?! If we die in here, Capulette, I swear, I'll- Why am I shrinking?"

It was true. Malfoy was getting smaller. We all were. I looked down to see a plant swallowing us up.

"Devil's snare!" Crabbe said.

"Crabbe, this is no time for name calling!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"No, the plant! It's Devil's Snare! Of course! We learned about it in Herbology! Great job, Crabbe!" I said.

"Yeah, great job, you knew what it's called!" Malfoy said sarcastically. "Now how do we get out of it!?" He crossed. His arms over his chest.

"Erh… I dunno," Crabbe said.

"AHHH!" It swallowed Malfoy fully.

"Malfoy!" Crabbe called after him.

"Oh no… He's gone… He's gone forever…" I turned to Crabbe. "His parents will have our necks. It was a freak accident. We don't know anything about it. We take this to our graves, understand?" He nodded.

"I… I'm alright! Don't struggle! You'll be fine!" I heard Malfoy's voice somewhere below us. I let out a sigh of relief. _I picked the wrong night to wear a nightgown,_ I thought as I dropped through the Devil's Snare.

"Well, now that we're trapped down here…" Crabbe said. "Look, another door."

We went down a passageway and found a door. I tried my 'Alohomora' charm once more, but it didn't work.

"Great. Now how're we gonna-" I turned to look back at them, and over their shoulders, found a bunch of flying keys. "Malfoy! You can fly, right?" I asked, pointing to a broom placed conveniently in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to find the right key? We'll be in here all night!" he said.

" _Ostendo_!" I pointed my wand at the keys, which melted away. They disappeared, leaving one, which fluttered over our heads.

"Fair enough," said Malfoy, mounting the broom and flying after the key. Once we forced it into the lock and opened the door, the keys reappeared as the spell wore off and made an attempt to stab us. We closed the door just in time as the keys went right through it, getting stuck in the wood.

"Where are we now?" Malfoy whined.

"Looks like some sort of chessboard," I said. "Come on, then."

We walked across the board. When we reached the other side, the knights placed their swords in front of us, caging us in.

"They want us to play," I stated.

"What if… What if we lose?" Crabbe gulped nervously.

"Nevermind that!" I said, pulling my wand out once again. " _Immobilis_!" Each game piece became rigid. "Let's go."

When we went through into the next door, all we found was a dark, empty room.

" _Lumos_!" I lit my wand.

"How do you know all of these spells anyway?" Malfoy asked as we looked around for something. We didn't know what we were supposed to find, but we still looked closely.

"There are many difference between you and I, Malfoy. One of them being that while we both have libraries in our houses, but I actually bother to read the books in mine."

"Look!" Crabbe exclaimed. He pointed to the ground. There was a small, red stone just laying on the floor.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked.

"I dunno, but it must be important to have warranted all of that security," I said, picking it up.

"What are you doing!?" Malfoy asked.

"Taking it," I shrugged.

"Don't you think Dumbledore would notice if it was gone? It's obviously important for some reason, and if you just take it-"

"What _are_ you doing down here!?" A voice like poison radiated through the room. I jumped, dropping the stone in the process, but it didn't clatter to the floor like I thought it would. It didn't make any noise at all. We all turned to find Snape marching angrily over to us. "My office. Now."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to wish all of my readers a Happy Easter (and a good day, if you don't celebrate Easter). I also wanted to say that at the end of first year, I'll be doing an AMA, so you can leave your questions for me (author) or any of the characters in the comment section for this story here on Quotev, Wattpad or (the story name is the same on all three websites) or on any of the characters Instagram pages (Enclosed below). Please note that you can comment as many times as you like, but please make sure your question is different each time. If you spam, your question WILL NOT be answered. Thanks again for reading!  
Much love,  
AngelinaMalfoy394**

 **Eve's Instagram  
Amanda's Instagram  
Nat's Instagram  
Zeke's Instagram  
Danielle's Instagram**


End file.
